Jacques Dixmor
Jacques Rene-Ansel Dixmor is a French-born Russian organised crime figure, who, along with his brother Ivan Dixmor, was one of the founders of the Dixmor Project. He was closely aligned with various relatives of the family, and supported Barzini Family during The Five Families Mob War. He is also the owner of many of the world's gold mines, particularly The Diablo Mine. Biography Jacques Dixmor was born in the city of Paris, in the French Empire, in 20th of December 1833. He was born to parents who were workers and had an average income, being serfs to the French King Louis Philippe I. In 1854, his family immigrated to America to seek liberty and justice and so that Žak could finally met his older brother, Ivan. The family moved to New York, which was the hub of French immigration. There, he befriended his brother Ivan, and Valentin Arbogastt a future hotel mogul who transformed Republic of Texas from a regular country to a huge country with various casinos and hotels. Dixmor was rumoured to be gifted with science since the day he was born, he finally realised that in 1856. During that time, Žak, Ivan and Valentin ran molasses over the Canadian border and into the America, making a large profit. Jack also bought out several casinos in Republic of Texas, aiding Arbogastt in his rise to stardom. Jacques got most of the British street gangs to chill down when a war broke out between them and Arbogastt's men, arranging meetings and such. He was, however, unable to prevent the Texas War and the Arbogastt War, both of which caused mass destruction and hundreds of deaths (the Texas War caused over 2,000). The Arbogastts lost the support of Jacques in 1861 when they murdered Jacques' friend and a casino owner Robert McCarty in order to fully-move their family to New York, without worrying about buying him out. Žak and Ivan attempted to assassinate John Arbogastt in 1863, sending men to attack the Arbogastt Castle with cannons at night. Every attacker that came with a cannon was killed by Arbogastt men before they could be interrogated about who sent them, so the Arbogastts were in confusion. Jack later called a meeting in Washington to get the Arbogastts and Dixmors to sit down, hoping to prevent a war from sparking up. It was attended by most of the major members of the Arbogastt gang and some Dixmors along with Valentin's bodyguard Vlad Milkovič, his two best men, Damien Gosto and Sala Malekum Bradov Čaća. Jacques had a plan to divide up Mexico between the Arbogastts after Ivan leaves America, when it would occur. However, the arrangements were messed up when he lost all of his casinos in the first Mexican Revolution and Louie was shot. This caused Arbogastts to split from the Dixmors and leave them on their own for good. After Ivan left America and head to Mexico, Jacques was at this time also trying to head to Mexico to avoid the tax evasion charges, successfully doing so as he got on the same coach as his brother who had to pay for both of their rides. After meeting a Jewish girlfriend in Mexico, Ivan tried to head back to Russia next, hoping to end his life as a manipulative and lying scientist in Central America. Jacques on the other hand decided to stay and befriended a man named Nate Harlow once in a saloon. More of the brothers' events in leaving back to Europe will be added soon. Events of Revolver During and after the mission "The Traitor", once all the charges have been set, a cutscene will show the Border Bridge blowing up, and Javier Diego's men bringing up a small group of prisoners. One of them is Nate Harlow's old partner, Jacques Dixmor, who stroke a deal with the Mexican General to spare his life in exchange for a share in the gold claim at The Diablo Mine. Žak is mentioned in the beginning mission "Bull's Eye"; Nate will mention that Dixmor is his partner and that they made themselves two very own weapons named the Scorpion Revolvers. When the player witnesses a flashback in form of a mission via Sheriff Bartlett in a jail cell, it is revealed that Jacques was caught trying to cross the river at which General Diego was fighting with the American Army. Jacques was brought before Diego and was to be executed until he offered gold for his life. He offered half the gold and explained that his partner had the other half of the claim. This betrayal cost Nate his life and essentially set the plot of the game in motion. Over time, Mayor Griffon would become the mayor of Brimstone on Dixmor's behalf. Dixmor and Diego would become great partners and ran the Diablo mines with slave labour nonetheless. Diego was the face of operations and had half the gold delivered to Dixmor and Griffon, in return, Griffon got the American army to leave Deigo alone. After the deaths of Diego and Griffon by Nate's son, Red Harlow, Jacques took most of the gold from the mines and fled to Europe to live with his brother. By the end of 1898, Žak thought of creating an Immortally Machine, so that the Dixmors could live forever and they would be the only ones who would know about it, and use it. All three agreed with the plan and Ivan finally produced an immortality machine in 1900, at the age of 70, while his brother Jacques was 67 and his wife 64. Creation of the Project Jacques came to Germany in 1926, with Ivan there who finally started a family with his future wife Magdalena from Mexico, and joined heads with his brother in creating something called 'The Project' after they all travelled to Harepini, France, via another tourist ship. After working as a scientist and a doctor, winning many awards for their knowledge, they already had at least 20,000,000€ by 1929's. Ivan thought the Project could make them protect the world from harm, and eventually rule it in a Robin Hood-style, giving much of the money they had to the poor. Magdalena and Jacques agreed with the plan, but said they should rule the world in a more dictator-like style and take money only for themselves, Ivan disagreed and an argument broke out. Eventually, Ivan had to agree with his wife and brother, but said they can make the society only under one condition: it will still be a big charity organisation and they will help the poor anyway. The next month, Ivan gathered his brother, wife, and some friends he found along the way to a meeting at his mansion's basement (which is now known as the Project's Base) and they talked about how to create the secret society. Žak thought that the society should be named Dixmor Project rather than the Project, and that anyone could be welcome, as long as they pay the intimidation fee and prove their loyalty to the mighty Dixmor Dynasty. While Magdalena and most of their friends agreed, Ivan said that the members can come in for free, much to the displeasure of his brother, associates and wife. After a heated argument and a some talking up and forth. The Project was finally created, it's leader was Ivan Dixmor himself, with Jacques standing as his right-hand-man. Prior to the 20th century, the Project were primarily a charity and religious organisation, however, Jacques realised that due to the growing hostility towards politicians and disinterest in organised religion, they could no longer optimally influence society using these tools. In response, Ivan decided to establish a mental asylum, in which they could make secret test experiments and control people. He called that asylum, the Dixmor Asylum. The Project directly influenced many of the conflicts of the 20th century, and still does today, all the bad things started to happen in 1961, after Jacques convinced Ivan to make some chaos on the world and start worshipping Lord Shinnok, the ruler of the Never Never Land. With Ivan hopelessly having to agree on these terms and the worship of Shinnok, these chaos events include World War II however, Ivan was not directly responsible for that, as a member of the Project, Olaf Tutchenko himself decided that he will make war. The Outworld War, and many more wars around the world are also their doing. Jacques also had a hand in other significant events of this 21st century. One such event was the appointment of John Randy-Newman as the president of the United States of America. When Randy-Newman publicly mentioned a "plot" involving a secret society (the Project), his assassination was subsequently organised by the group. Lucas Borlinghathen even said: "Mr. Newman mentioned a "plot" during a speech at Columbia University, he's out, no discussion, no matter that we got him elected." It was insinuated that the Borlinghathen Dynasty has ties with the Project. The Arbogastt Family, a mafia involved heavily with the conspiracy, acquired their lavish mansion in France when it's previous owner was sent to the Dixmor Asylum in America - as Mr. Canting said: "The Arbogastt's acquired the property after the Dixmors sent the previous owner to a mental hospital in United States." Other events that the Project were involved in include the collapse of the Berlin Wall, the Challenger disaster and the Tokyo subway sarin attack. All at the hands of Jacques and poor manipulated Ivan. These days Today Jacques lives peacefully with the rest of his family in America and is highly aware of Ivan's betrayal of the Project to Giuseppe Travonni and his wrath. Rene and the rest of the Project are scamming these days a lot of plans on how to stop Travonni from further damaging their regime/alliance. They seem to be successful in these plans. Jacques was also very proud that his relatives, Murkoff and his pupil Luccardo were doing so well in becoming the new leaders of the Project. But his pride fall all down when William Calvin Morgan stepped in to become the Project's new leader. Despite disagreeing with some of Morgan's rules, Jacques still follows it and him loyally for his love of money and chaos. Gallery Jacques_Dixmor.jpg|Jacques Rene talking. Jacques_Dixmor_art.jpg|Evil Rene with a needle. Jacques_has_science.jpg|Jacques founds out something so great that everyone is amused and he seems excited. Jacques_shocked.jpg|Žak is shocked. Jacques_with_gun.jpg|Dixmor has gun. Jacques.jpg Rene_with_a_weird_snail_thinky.png|Rene with a weird snail thingy. Žak.jpg|Jacques back in the 1880's. Žak_on_knees.jpg|Jacques brought before Diego by Alonso and Daren. Žak,_Dieko_n'_Darin.jpg|Diego making a deal with Jacques. Category:Russians Category:Dixmors Category:Project Commanders Category:Doctors Category:! Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Old Farts Category:Rich People Category:Evil Genius Category:Greedy Characters Category:Capitalists Category:Sadists Category:Needs editing Category:Characters Category:Filled with Evil Category:French Category:Democrats Category:RDR Category:Short characters Category:Father of a Boss Category:Traitors Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Granduncles Category:Antagonists Category:Manipulators Category:Lawful Evil